pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Tepig
|} Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 17, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Tepig is one of three starter Pokémon of Unova available at the beginning of , Black 2, and White 2. Biology Tepig is a quadruped, pig-like Pokémon that is primarily orange. It has oval eyes, a pink nose, and a thick yellow stripe on its snout. The upper portion of its head is dark brown, and its long, pointed ears are positioned closely together. Tepig has short legs, and its front feet are dark brown. A dark brown band covers its lower back and rear. Its curly tail is tipped with a ruddy pink sphere. Tepig is a nimble Pokémon capable of blowing fire from its snout. It will cloak itself in these flames in order to use its signature move, . However, it will spout thick, black smoke when ill. Tepig will roast berries before eating them, but occasionally gets overexcited and burns them. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Tepig Tepig appears in The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!, who was previously owned by an arrogant Trainer, but was released because it lost against a during a battle. caught it after gaining its trust. It later evolved in Evolution by Fire! during a battle with its previous Trainer. Other A Tepig makes its debut appearance in In the Shadow of Zekrom!, under the ownership of Professor Juniper, as one of the Starter Pokémon to be chosen by Trip, however he chose instead. In New Places... Familiar Faces!, Nanette chose a Tepig as her starter Pokémon. Minor appearances In A Connoisseur's Revenge! multiple Trainers' Tepig were seen at a Poké Mart. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. A Tepig appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Tepig appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. A Tepig appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Tepig appeared as a piggybank in Origins of Mega Evolution!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Tepig is Cheren's starter Pokémon in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga series. In the movie adaptations Ash's Tepig appeared in . In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga A Tepig appeared in PNA6. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tepig, along with Oshawott and Snivy appear when accidentally drops his box containing the Pokémon. The Tepig eventually joins his team and is named "Tep". also has a Tepig in her possession called "Gigi" that is an actress for the BW Agency. The two get along very well and eventually Tep becomes an actor for the BW Agency as well. In the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga Bianca was seen with a Tepig in Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga owned a Tepig in Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Tepig appeared in PMBW01. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Tepig debuted in TA39. In the TCG Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Tepig appears as a stage Pokémon in the stage. It appears in the along with other Pokémon, namely , , and . Trophy information NA: Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Instead of breathing fire from its mouth or ears, Tepig does so from its nostrils. Powerful in battle, Tepig's fire is also great for roasting berries, though it can get carried away and char them. Even as clumsy as it can be, who could possibly resist such a cute Pokémon? PAL: Tepig is a Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through...its mouth? Nope... Its ears? That's not right either... Oh, of course - its nose! That skill's not just handy in battle - it also lets Tepig roast its favourite food, berries! Sadly, it sometimes gets a little too excited about the idea and accidentally burns them to a crisp. Ahh, Tepig, you're too adorable! Game data As the player Tepig appears as one of the player characters in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. He's very ambitious and has a big heart for a small Pokémon. His dream is to become strong and powerful like his mentor, , who watches over and protects the Crag Area. When he first meets , , and , he challenges them to a battle after having been fired out of a cannon. He later forgives them and decides to accompany them in saving the to gain experience and skill to make himself stronger. Tepig is also playable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. The player may choose to be transformed into Tepig, or have the partner be one. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} after completing the Delta Episode}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: Volcanic Slope, Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Ignis}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Mount Tepid (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=[[Special Stages#An Evolving Challenge|Event: Tepig Trots onto Stage!]]}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- when its Attack is 41 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=499 |name2=Pignite |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=500 |name3=Emboar |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Fighting }} Sprites Trivia ]] * Tepig is the lightest Pokémon to learn . * Tepig and its fellow starter Pokémon were first revealed as silhouettes on the May 9, 2010 episode of Pokémon Sunday. They were later completely revealed in the June 2010 issue of CoroCoro. * Tepig has the highest base HP of all unevolved starter Pokémon. * Tepig, along with and , has the lowest base experience yield, with a base of 28. * Tepig and its were created by Lee HyunJung. Origin Tepig is based on a piglet. Ken Sugimori has said that Tepig, , and were designed in a Chinese style. Because of this, Tepig may be based on , a pig demon from the Chinese tale '' . Name origin Tepig is a combination of tepid (lukewarm) and pig. Pokabu is a combination of ぽかぽか pokapoka (warmth circulating through one's body) and 豚 buta (pig) or ブー bū (oink). In other languages and or |de=Floink|demeaning=From and oink |fr=Gruikui|frmeaning=From and |es=Tepig|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Tepig|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뚜꾸리 Ttukkuri|komeaning=From or and |zh_cmn=暖暖豬 / 暖暖猪 Nuǎnnuǎnzhū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Тепиг Tepig|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Tepig * Bianca's Tepig * Tep * Gigi * Shin's Tepig External links |} 497 Tepig 497 de:Floink fr:Gruikui it:Tepig ja:ポカブ pl:Tepig zh:暖暖猪